The present invention relates to computer memory, and more specifically, to a power-reduced redundant array of independent memory (RAIM) system.
Memory device densities continue to grow as computer systems have become more powerful. Redundant array of independent memory (RAIM) systems have been developed to improve performance and to increase the availability of storage systems. RAIM distributes data across several independent memory modules where each memory module contains one or more memory devices. With an increase in storage, there comes an increase in store and fetch operations for processing the data. Store and fetch operations consume a substantial portion of power within the memory system. While increasing the storage capacity of the memory system, the power utilization of the system should be managed to increase the operability of the system.